


Враг Савонаролы

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Cesare (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чезаре и Микелетто слушают проповедь Савонаролы на площади Флоренции</p>
            </blockquote>





	Враг Савонаролы

Голос Савонаролы - колокол, слово Савонаролы - набат.  
Набат предвещает беды: огонь, чуму, смерть.  
Набат предвещает кару божью и геенну огненную.

И Савонарола говорит: «Смерть еретикам».

Микелетто никогда не задумывался о том, насколько он еврей и еретик. Он говорит по испански, он носит испанский колет, он режет глотки испанским кинжалом.  
Толпе, которая внимает проповеднику, затаив дыхание, все равно. Она разорвет любого, кто не склонит голову перед набатом Савонаролы. И Микелетто кожей чувствует, как одуревшие от жажды крови прихожане сжимают кулаки. Мужчины, женщины, дети. Скажи им: «Вот еврей и еретик» - не пощадят. Он - один на один с этой толпой, готовой его растерзать.

Чезаре за спиной весело говорит: «Похоже, меня тоже повесили, за компанию с тобой». Он смеется. Искренне, как кажется Микелетто.  
А потом Чезаре наклоняется и жарко шепчет в затылок Микелетто:  
\- Когда-нибудь я натяну на его шею веревку и отдам его труп тебе.  
Чезаре такими обещаниями не разбрасывается.  
И Микелетто понимает: если он, еврей и еретик, один на один с сотней фанатиков, то Борджиа один на один против всей Италии.

Чезаре хлопает его по плечу ладонью и уходит.

Микелетто просто следует за ним.  
Как всегда.


End file.
